User blog:Ice Bear Phantom/Mysterious Absence of Cars Update For Fire Users?
EDIT: The update was released for Amazon Fire users on July 25th. The Baymax situation was fixed in a weird way. I kept my Enchanted Baymax Super Suit and I was able to unlock the Epic one as well. So, I guess have two Baymax Super Suits now. From what I've seen, users of Android and iOS devices have the Cars Update available now. I am most likely correct about this statement. However, Amazon Fire users (referred to as Android (Amazon) by the support page) have yet to receive the update. The latest update listed on the Fire app store is a "General bug fixes and optimized performance" update from late June (when the Daily Missions were reimplemented). I'm really concerned about this because my hype for this update is overloading and the Fire is my only device that can receive this update (after Windows updates were canceled). I checked the Disney mobile games help page, but the site has yet to be updated for Cars Update information. I sent an email on July 15th around 8:30 PM EST to Disney Mobile Support and I am currently awaiting a response. I have some predictions as to why the app update could be missing. The worst case scenario is a complete loss of compatibility with Disney Crossy Road. However, since the app is still available for download by new users, this scenario is less likely. My main theory is that additional work may be needed for the Fire version. Baymax Super Suit was released as an Epic figurine in the prize machine in the Cars Update. This would cause conflicts due to Baymax Super Suit's release on the Fire version as an Enchanted character via a (most likely unintended) weekend challenge. Since Baymax Super Suit is already available to some players as Enchanted, there would need to be a major workaround. Possible fixes could include (in order from most likely to least likely): *Complete removal of Enchanted Baymax Super Suits, allowing users to earn him as an Epic figurine instead. Existing Enchanted variants would disappear from character rosters. (Most likely) *Replacement of Enchanted Baymax Super Suits, causing users that owned Enchanted Baymax Super Suits to still have Baymax Super Suit, but as an Epic figurine. Users without Enchanted Baymax Super Suits can still earn him as normal. *Enchanted Baymax Super Suits cancel out Epic ones, allowing users that own Enchanted Baymax Super Suits to keep the Enchanted variants, but rendering them unable to unlock Epic Baymax Super Suits. Users without Enchanted Baymax Super Suits can still earn the Epic variant as normal. (Least likely) Thoughts on this delay for Fire users? '''EDIT: '''I have received a reply from support. Thankfully, I still have compatibility, so the worst case scenario has been avoided. The email read: "Hi there! We're hoping to have the update pushed out for Amazon as soon as possible except there were some technical troubles with it so it's been delayed. I don't have a direct ETA as to when it's going to be released, but the team is working as quickly as they can to get it out to everyone. Please just keep an eye on your App Store. :) Thank you for your patience, Ashley Disney Crossy Road Support" I am taking their advice and definitely keeping an eye on my App Store. Category:Blog posts